To Be Extraordinary
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: She took the shot to restore what she had lost. She took it to be extraordinary. And now the only way to save her is to find the man who started it all Charmed.The 4400
1. What are the Odds

**What are the Odds**

Her heels clicked along the sidewalk as she weaved through the crowd of people. He was clutching a syringe filled with a bright yellow liquid. She could still hear the guys' words echoing in her head.

"It's fifty-fifty," he had told her. She smiled to herself at that comment. How could she not survive the shot? She was a witch after all. That had to mean something. She continued down the street until she was in a secluded enough area. She quickly stowed the syringe in her purse and closed her eyes. Literally, in a heartbeat, Coop appeared.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted, looking a little surprised at their surroundings.

"Hi honey. Ready to go home?" Phoebe asked, looping her arm through his.

'Sure…but what are we doing here?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh I just needed some fresh air," she answered. He seemed to believe her so they disappeared in another beat.

The pair reappeared in their apartment and Phoebe set her purse down on the counter next to her. Coop began rummaging around in the fridge for something for dinner.

"Oh, weren't we going to the Manor for dinner?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"We were until Piper called and cancelled. Chris has come down with pink eye and he's still contagious," Coop explained.

"Poor little guy. That's no fun," Phoebe said, feeling awful for her nephew.

"So why don't you go relax for a while and I'll make us some dinner," he told her, ushering her in the direction of the couch.

"Ok, ok. I'm going," she laughed, kissing his cheek as she grabbed her purse.

She hurried into their bedroom and shut the door. She looked around and sat down on the edge of the bed. She had to take several deep breaths as she unzipped her bag and pulled the syringe out. She stared at it for a while, taking its florescent color.

"Come on, Phoebe…it's just a needle," she told herself. She pulled the cover off the end and then stopped again.

Why exactly was she doing this? She knew it was illegal to do it. But somehow that didn't really matter. She closed her eyes and thought about it once more. She was doing it because it would help her and her sisters. She was taking it to gain an ability…a power. If she was lucky it would return her empathy or her levitation. It didn't matter that demons weren't attacking them every other day. It was just a preemptive strike in case they ever did have to dust off the old powers and kick some demon ass. She also knew that the shot might not give her an active power. It could saddle her with another latent power.

"Well at least I can't get premonitions…again," she said with a small laugh, trying to calm her nerves.

She took in a breath through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth. It was now or never. She raised the needle to her arm and slowly gave herself the shot. She only cringed a little as the tip pierced her flesh. She pressed a finger to the pinprick hole to stop the blood as she stood and rushed into the bathroom to grab a band aid. Just as she had used the vanishing spell to dispose of the syringe she heard Coop's voice.

"Honey, dinner's ready," he called.

"Be right there," she replied and once she was satisfied he wouldn't notice the band aid she went to join her husband.


	2. Vision Within a Vision

**Vision Within a Vision**

The pair shared a quiet meal that night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Phoebe felt fine and Coop didn't even notice the small bandage on her left arm. They did the dishes together and curled up to watch an old favorite black and white film of Phoebe's.

"Love you," Coop whispered in her ear when they finally headed to bed.

"You too," she murmured, curling up against his torso.

The following morning came too early for Phoebe. The alarm blared louder than usual and had to smack a couple times to turn it off. She groaned as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked down at her arm. It felt a little stiff but she figured that was probably normal. She stumbled towards the bathroom and into the shower. The hot water made her feel a little better at least. Half an hour later she woke Coop up to say goodbye.

"Have a good day," he mumbled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You too," she called as she rushed out the front door, mug of coffee in her hand. She jumped int her car and pulled into the early morning San Francisco traffic. She got stuck at a stop light behind a large dump truck.

"Oh come on!" she yelled at the eyesore in front of her as it slowly lurched forward a few more inches.

She checked the clock on the dash and realized she was going to be late. She honked her horn several times and that seemed to finally motivate the truck driver to go faster. Once clear of the truck, Phoebe pressed down hard on the gas and sped up the street, pulling a dangerously fast turn into the parking lot. She came to a halt in her parking spot and jumped out of the car. Moments later she was stepping out of the elevator and nearly collided with Elise.

"Morning, Elise," Phoebe greeted.

"Why are you in such a hurry today?" her boss asked.

"Didn't want to be late," Phoebe answered, a little out of breath.

"Well just take it easy ok. Finish your coffee, catch your breath. You've got plenty of time," Elise assured her. With a nod, Phoebe headed for her office. She sat down in her computer chair and took a few breaths. She downed her coffee in a couple of gulps and turned to her computer. She logged on but it was as if the screen was moving back and forth; the text was blurry. She blinked a few times and went in search of her glasses.

"Much better," she sighed as she scrolled through the six pages of emails filling her inbox. Forty minutes later she was staring at the letters on her desk. She picked one up and was in the process of opening it when she was suddenly pulled into a promotion. It wasn't like any premonition she had ever had before.

_She saw herself opening the envelope and being pulled into the same promotion over and over again. It was as if she was looking into a bank of mirrors, her reflection getting smaller and smaller._

Just as she was pulling out of it she saw everything before her go completely black. When she finally woke up she found she had slumped against her desk. Her head was pounding her she felt queasy. She looked around and the world seemed to spin before her. She clutched the edge of her desk and just as she tried to focus the door opened and Elise walked in.

"Phoebe, you look awful. Are you alright?" she asked, sounding worried. Sweat was pouring off Phoebe like rain.

"I…I think I need to go home," she got out through several gasps.

'Do I need to call an ambulance?" Elise questioned.

"I'll…call my husband," Phoebe muttered and Elise shut the door. Phoebe closed her eyes, focusing as best she could. He must have heard her because he appeared and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" he demanded of her, trying to get his wife to her feet.

'I…don't know," she rasped. He finally resolved to scoop her up into his arms.

"You need to go the hospital," he said.

"No….Paige…Manor," she mumbled. He understood and disappeared. He rematerialized in the Manor and laid her on the couch in the sun room.

"Piper!" he called out. The voice that answered wasn't his sister-in-law.

"She's at the restaurant," Billie said, walking in from the kitchen.

"Oh...Hi Billie," he said.

"I'm watching Chris…pink eye and all. Is something wrong?" the blond replied.

"Phoebe needs Paige. Do you know where she is?" the Cupid explained.

"No…I don't. You could try her cell phone," Billie suggested just as the front door opened and Piper walked in.

'Coop," she said, startled to see her brother-in-law.

"Hi. Look…I'm going to call Paige and you just…watch Phoebe," he instructed Piper. She looked confused but followed his hand into the sun room.

"What the hell happened?" Piper exclaimed, noting her sister's feverish condition.

"I have no idea," Coop answered, as he heard the other end of the phone ring.

"Paige. Hi, it's Coop. We need you back at the Manor. Phoebe needs to be healed," he explained all in one breath.

Immediately the room was filled with blue and white orbs, depositing Paige. She looked around her frantically until she spotted Phoebe on the couch.

"Did a demon attack her?" she asked.

'We have no idea. She just called for me and I showed up and she looked like this," Coop murmured. Paige bent down and held her hands over her sister. She concentrated all the love she could muster and her hands began to glow over her sister's sweat-covered body. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Come on Phoebe," Paige whispered. Footsteps moved away from them as Piper headed upstairs. She returned with Wyatt trailing after her.

"Maybe Wyatt can help," she suggested. Wyatt took hold of Paige's outstretched hand and together they turned back to Phoebe. Both of their hands glowed but still she did not heal.

'I don't get it. Why won't she heal," Paige groaned. It was then that Piper noticed the bandage on Phoebe's left arm.

'What's that?" she asked, turning to look at Coop.

"I have no clue," he answered and pealed the band aid away. The needle mark was still visible.

"Did she inject herself with something?" Paige gasped.

"It looks like it," Piper murmured.

"I didn't see her take anything…of course she was in the bedroom for a while yesterday when I was making dinner," Coop breathed, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know," Paige said, trying to comfort him.

"Well if you can't heal her…maybe the Elders can," Piper said.

"You….want Elders…here," Paige snorted.

"Well if they can save Phoebe...yes," Piper remarked.

"Ok," Paige mumbled.

"Hey…I know you can hear me. Look…we need a little help down here," Piper shouted at the ceiling. Blue and white lights appeared and Sandra appeared.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"You need to heal Phoebe," Piper ordered. Sandra moved to stand over Phoebe and used her own healing touch but still Phoebe's condition did not change. She frowned slightly as she backed away.

"I'm afraid what is making her sick is not something that magic can fix," she said somberly.

"Then what the hell can fix it?" Paige asked.

"I don't know the answer to that," Sandra said apologetically and disappeared again. Just as the Elder disappeared, Phoebe's eyes opened for a moment. She took in her surroundings.

"Hi sweetie. We need you to tell us what you did…that made you so sick," Piper said, trying to make Phoebe talk.

"Shot," she rasped, sounding delirious.

"No sweetie. You haven't been shot," Paige murmured, stroking her sister's sweaty hair.

"No…shot…" Phoebe babbled, trying to point to her arm.

"You gave yourself a shot…ok um…what was the shot?" Piper said, trying to coax the information out of her sibling.

"Pr…pro…" she rasped but couldn't get the word.

"Premonition? You had a premonition about getting a shot?" Paige tried but Phoebe vaguely shook her head.

Suddenly the TV flicked on a news broadcast appeared. A man with long hair and beard was talking about making a better world. The word promicin came up several times. Each time the word was mentioned, Phoebe's breathing grew ragged.

"Promicin?" Piper asked and Phoebe did her best to nod. Paige's eyes widened and she dragged Piper away.

"Do you know what this means?" Paige asked in a whisper.

"No," Piper said flatly.

"Phoebe took that shot that people are handing out…to gain special abilities," Paige explained.

"Why would she do that? She's got powers already," Piper scoffed.

"I don't know…maybe…she doesn't have any active powers. Maybe she was trying to get them back somehow?" Paige suggested. Piper tapped her chin. It had some logic to it. But Phoebe knew that her powers would eventually be given back when she had proven she could use them without being selfish.

"So how does this help us save her?" Piper finally asked.


	3. Finding Paradise

**Finding Paradise**

"I don't know," Paige admitted. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Phoebe had slipped into unconsciousness again. Piper began to pace back and forth, clearly not liking the situation.

"Maybe...we can find this guy and he can heal her," she proposed.

"How do you know he could even heal her?" Paige countered.

"I don't," Piper groaned. Just then there were footstep on the stairs. Both sisters looked to see Leo in his teaching robe.

"Leo..you're home early," Piper called.

"Billie told me that Phoebe was sick. I got someone to cover my class," he answered.

"I tried to heal her. An Elder tried but nothing is working," Paige explained.

"We think she took promicin. That shot that gives people abilities," Piper added.

"Well have you looked up any information on it?" Leo asked.

"We were just about to do that," Paige said as she and Piper hurried out of the room. They both huddled around the computer as Piper searched for promicin. To their surprise most of the hits weren't about promicin, but about Jordan Collier.

"That's the guy from the TV broadcast," Paige murmured.

"He's the guy we need to find them," Piper said. She didn't care if they had to drag him back to the Manor as a statue.

"But Piper...we don't even know where he is. And he's not magical. So we can't scry for him," Paige reminded her older sister.

"We will find him," Piper snapped at her sibling. She hit the print button on a recent new article about Jordan and his efforts to create a better world. They walked back into the sun room.

"This kind of sounds like the Avatars, doesn't it," Paige commented.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well this Collier guy is trying to change the world...make it better. Just sounds like what the Avatars were all about," Paige answered.

"Let's just hope they aren't somehow involved," Piper grumbled.

"I don't think we have to worry about the Avatars," Leo assured them.

"Ok..can we please focus on Phoebe?" Coop begged. He was kneeling at her side, wiping her forehead.

"Ok...we need to get this guy back to the Manor," Piper said.

"We get that. But how?" Paige asked.

"We could try scrying," Coop offered.

"Not magical. Won't work," Paige sighed. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She picked it up.

"Paige Matthews," she spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought this was the cell number of Mrs. Paige Mitchell," a familiar voice called from the other end of the line. Despite the situation, Paige laughed..

"Hi honey," she greeted.

"Billie just stopped by...looking for you," Henry informed his wife.

"Did she say why she was looking for me?" Paige asked.

"Something about Phoebe being sick," he responded.

Suddenly a thought came to the whitelighter. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. She had to explain the situation and ask for the favor before he could refuse.

"Yeah...she uh...took promicin and we need to find out where Jordan Collier is," she said in a fst breath.

"Whoah, slow down. Just...say that again but slowly," Henry said. Paige bit her lip. She knew that Henry knew that taking promicin was illegal.

"Phoebe...took promicin and she's really sick. We think it's messing with her powers and–" she began to explain but Henry interrupted her.

"She did what? Paige that's illegal!" Henry railed.

"I know it is...but please it's Phoebe," she begged, hoping her husband could just look past her sister's erred ways.

"What else were you going to tell me?" he sighed, clearly not pleased.

"We think...that maybe Jordan Collier can save her. But we have no way of finding him. Do you think maybe you could find out?" she answered.

"You want me to give the address of one of the government's biggest public enemies?" he scoffed.

"To save my sister's life!" Paige shot angrily. With that Piper seized the phone from her sister.

"You will find that address damn it. I will not just sit here and let Phoebe die," she snarled. That clearly scared Henry because there was a flurry of typing noises on the other end.

"Its in a warehouse district in Seattle," he answered somberly.

"Thank you," Piper snapped, handing the phone back to her sister.

"We really appreciate it honey. And could you...not tell anyone what we're doing?" she asked.

"I'll stall for as long as I can," he promised. With that, Paige hung up.

"Let's go find this guy," Piper said, instantly taking Paige by the hand.

"Hurry," Coop murmured, wiping Phoebe's forehead again. His sisters-in-law nodded and disappeared in orbs.

They reappeared behind a couple of marked police cars. There seemed to be no cops in sight. Piper looked around and saw the line of beacons stretching out as far as the eye could see.

"This is kind of creepy," Paige whispered.

"Let's just get going," Piper muttered and started to walked towards the perimeter of beacons. She got about two steps closer when she grabbed her head in pain.

"It's got to be some kind of force field ro something," Paige murmured, pulling Piper out of the beacon's reach.

"Do you think you can orb past it?" the older of the two questioned.

"I can try," Paige replied. She took Piper by the hand and they disappeared only to be bounced back by some invisible shield.

"Well...got any other bright ideas?" Paige snapped, rubbing her sore arm.

"I might," Piper admitted. She pulled herself to her feet and threw her hands at the beacons. One of the flickered but nothing else happened. She tried again, throwing all the emotion she could feel coursing through her vein at it. This time the beacon went dark and was left cracked. Pipe dragged Paige behind her as they made it past the barrier. They wandered towards an open passageway only to be met by a group of women, including Isabelle.

"Who are you?" Isabelle demanded.

"We need to talk to Jordan Collier," Piper answered. Isabelle gave them a smile.

"I don't think so," she said and stepped back. One of the other women tilted her head to the side. Both Paige and Piper could feel their neck muscles spasm but Piper managed to throw out a hand, freezing her.

"Yeah...I'm somebody you don't want to piss of," Piper said coolly.

"So we'll see Jordan Collier now," Paige added.

Isabelle eyed them nervously but did not move. One of the other women tried to use her ability but Paige took her out by orbing a piece of broken pipe at her. At that Isabelle retreated down the passageway. She found Jordan conversing with some of the other residents of Promise City.

"We have a problem," Isabelle announced. That caught Jordan's attention.

"What kind of problem?" he asked.

"These two women. They say the need to talk to you. They've got abilities," Isabelle reported.

"Then we must welcome them," Jordan commented, following Isabelle back down the tunnel.

"Welcome to Promise City," Jordan stated once he'd arrived.

"Yeah cut the small talk. Look you need to come with us," Piper snapped.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he said calmly.

"Then let me rephrase it," Piper hissed, several of the other residents had followed Jordan.

"You're going to leave your little hole in the wall and heal our sister," she said through gritted teeth. One of the residents attempted to use his power on Piper but she froze him. Secretly she'd hoped to blow him up.

"I can take you power if I have to," Jordan said. Was that supposed to be a threat?

"You think you can take my power?" Piper scoffed.

"I've got news for you. Only warlocks can take our powers away and I'm pretty damn sure you're not a warlock," Piper added with a laugh.

"Trust me, you don't want to get her angry. She can blow things up," Paige added.

"I'll have you know Mr. Ball of Light. My powers were a gift, passed down from generation to generation of Warren witches. And if you don't save my sister then all this new world shit you're trying to do...is going to get really messed up," Piper snarled.

"Is that some kind of threat?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No..that's a promise. You let my sister die and yo let the Charmed Ones die. And that gives Evil the upper hand," Piper began explaining but Paige interrupted.

"Piper...he's a mortal...exposing magic. Do we want a repat of the Wyatt Cleaners incident/" Paige hissed in her sister's ear.

"Screw the Cleaners. We're running out o time," Piper growled.

"So you can come with us willingly or I can just freeze your ass and take you back that way," Piper said, arms crossed over her chest. Jordan turned to look at his followers. They all looked concerned for his safety. He flashed them a smile.

"I will go willingly. On the condition that you return me without alerting NTAC to my presence outside of Promise City," he said.

"Yeah sure whatever. We're wasting time," Paige shot and grabbed him by the arm. With that the three of them disappeared in orbs.


	4. Lesson Learned

**Lesson Learned**

The trio reappeared at the Manor in the kitchen. Leo was putting drops in Chris' irritated eye.

"Mama!" he whined, seeing Piper appear.

"Hi baby," she cooed, taking her youngest son from his father's arms.

"How's Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Not good. Coop's with her but we don't think she can hold on much longer," Leo answered. They dragged Jordan into the sun room and towards Phoebe. She was extremely pale and her clothes were thoroughly sweat soaked. Wyatt was sitting on the floor just staring up at his ailing aunt. Piper could see tears in her son's eyes. He may have only been three but he knew what was going on. Piper set Chris down in the playpen and waved her hand at Wyatt to join him. Quietly, eyeing the newcomer, he made his way over to his brother.

"You need to heal her," Piper repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Coop moved out of Jordan's way.

"If she needs healing…I'm afraid I can't help you. You'd need Shawn Ferrell," he said with a shake of his head.

"No. You can save her. We read…you're ability. You can neutralize promicin," Paige said firmly.

"Only in those who are not original returnees," he murmured, as if stalling for time.

"Leo. Make him heal her," Piper ground out.

"Piper…what do you want me to do?" he asked, sounding helpless.

"I cannot lose another sister," Piper finally broke down.

"I lost Prue…I can't lose Phoebe too," she moaned, burying her head in her husband's shoulder. Paige, seeing that Piper was in no fit state to act, took charge.

"She wasn't a returnee buddy. She is a witch and damn good one at that. So you're going to save her life or I can guarantee you that my sister will blow you up, bit by bit," Paige threatened with surprising calmness.

"You're sure she took promicin?" Jordan questioned.

"Look the more stupid questions you ask the less time my wife has to live. So please, just heal her," Coop begged.

Jordan sighed and knelt over Phoebe's feverish and clammy body. He placed his hands on either side of her head and concentrated. Phoebe's body shook violently at his touch and she seemed not to be breathing. Finally Jordan stepped away, breathing hard. Paige peered over his shoulder at Phoebe. Her breathing, which had been ragged and shallow moments before, was now even.

"Is she going to be ok?" Paige asked weakly.

"She should be fine. There should be no trace of promicin in her system," Jordan answered.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my followers," he aid coolly. Piper glared at him.

"Hold it right there, Mister," she snapped, flicking her wrist at him. He froze and she smirked a little. She and Paige sat down on the floor in front of Phoebe, waiting for her eyes to open. They finally did.

'What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Shh. Honey, just take it easy," Paige said gently before Piper could speak.

"Why is there a man frozen in our house?" Phoebe asked with a small smile.

"He saved your life," Piper ground out.

"Saved my life? How?" she questioned.

"Look, Pheebs I'm glad you're alright but you could have killed yourself by taking that shot. And if we hadn't found Jordan Collier and dragged his ass back here…you would have died," Piper snapped at her younger sister.

Phoebe slowly sat up and looked from her sisters to the man frozen a few feet away from her. She then looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Piper…we should probably get him back before his followers think we've turned him over to the authorities," Paige muttered. Piper nodded, fixing Phoebe with a look that said 'we're not done here' and she and Paige disappeared. They rematerialized back in Promise City and were immediately met by Isabelle and Kyle.

"What's wrong with him?" Kyle asked. Piper eyed him but then remembered he was still frozen. She flicked her wrist and he was mobile again.

"We didn't call any cops or anything," Paige told him, preparing to take her sister's hand again.

"I hope your sister gets better. Just out of curiosity. Why did she take the shot?" Jordan inquired.

"Because she wanted her powers back; empathy and levitation. Her active powers were taken away a few years ago. All she got back was premonitions," Paige answered.

"Come on, let's get home before Phoebe thinks I was kidding about talking," Piper sighed. With an eye roll Paige orbed them home.

"Some day huh?" Kyle asked as they watched the two women disappear.

"A very interesting day, indeed. I trust everything was fine while I was gone," he replied and Kyle nodded.

"So they didn't take promicin?" Isabelle questioned.

"Those two, no. But their gifts are extraordinary to say the very least," Jordan commented as they went back inside.

The sisters reappeared once more back at the Manor. Phoebe had change clothes and was slowly drinking a glass of water. She heard the familiar sound of orbs and didn't look up.

"I know you guys are mad at me," she started to say.

"Mad? Phoebe, I'm not mad. I'm furious!" Piper exploded.

"How could you be so stupid?" she continued, starting to pace.

"Not only was taking that shot illegal but the chance of survival was fifty-fifty," she added.

"I thought I would survive ok. I didn't know it would react to my magic," Phoebe interrupted heatedly.

"What possessed you to risk your life like that? Were you trying to perpetuate the Warren death legacy?" Piper shouted.

"I was trying to get my powers back in case we ever needed them again," Phoebe rebutted loudly.

"By taking a shot! Phoebe, you're a witch! Your powers don't come from some shot. They come from your bloodline. And the Elders will give your powers back when they think you're ready," Piper shot.

"Piper…I think she feels bad enough. You don't need to guilt trip her," Leo said as gently as he could. She glared at her husband and stormed out of the room.

"Thanks for trying," Phoebe muttered.

"Phoebe…you have to understand. She thought she was going to lose you," Leo explained.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone. I just thought it was a shortcut. I guess I was wrong," she murmured.

"Yeah, I guess you were," Leo sighed and headed in search of Piper.

"I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Phoebe repated, hoping someone would believe her.

"We know you didn't. It's just you really scared us," Paige said softly, pulling Phoebe into a firm hug.

"Thanks Paige," she breathed. She held onto her sister for a long time and finally they had to part.

"I'm going to go check on Piper," Paige announced.

"No…let me. I owe her an explanation and apology," Phoebe said and held up a hand to stop her baby sister.

Paige and Coop shared a nervous look as Phoebe headed upstairs. She found Leo and Piper embracing tightly.

"Piper…can we talk for a minute?" Phoebe asked quietly. Leo got up and left the two sisters alone.

"I swear I didn't mean to put you through this. I can't imagine what you must have felt," she began.

"It was like losing Prue all over again," Piper admitted. Phoebe bit her lip. It had been that bad?

"I was just trying to get us prepared for whatever else is out there," Phoebe tried to explain.

"I know you were. But you need to be patient. I know it's not one of your better qualities," Piper said with a small hiccup of a laugh.

"I guess I learned my lesson the hard way," Phoebe sighed. Just as they were about to embrace a swirl of white and blue orbs separated them and Sandra appeared.

"I'm glad to see you're better, she said, addressing Phoebe.

"Thanks," Phoebe mumbled.

"However….your actions and motivations were less than desirable," the Elder began to lecture.

"Go ahead…take my powers away again," Phoebe said firmly.

"We aren't going to take your power away, Phoebe. You didn't misuse your premonition power," Sandra said.

"I've just come to tell you that in trying to regain your other powers before you were ready by means that you knew were dangerous, we have no choice but to withhold your other powers," she explained.

"I understand. I should have just waited until they were returned. But I was afraid…I still am…that I'll never get my other powers back," Phoebe sighed.

"In time…you will get them back. But right now is not that time. You're going to need to prove to us that you can be patient as well as selfless with y our gifts," Sandra stated as she disappeared once more.

"Sheesh…you make one mistake and the whole world yells at you," Phoebe said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't quit your day job," Piper said, wrapping an arm around her sibling as they headed back downstairs.


End file.
